Best Wishes
by Emma-Skye
Summary: La ingenua Alice cree en Santa Claus imaginando que le cumplirá algún deseo. "La estúpida coneja ya no debería creer en Santa Claus". Ella solo quiere pedirle que Oz ya no la deje sola...


**Best Wishes**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts y sus personajes solo le pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki…

**Summary: **La ingenua Alice cree en Santa Claus imaginando que le cumplirá algún deseo. _"La estúpida coneja ya no debería creer en Santa Claus". _Ella solo quiere pedirle que Oz ya no la deje sola...

**Glosario:  
**_**Santa Claus: **__Sé que no debo explicar quién es, solo quería aclarar que en este fic lo nombrare así. Aunque normalmente en mi país le decimos "viejito pascuero" nada más._

_**Onee-sama:**__ Significa hermana mayor, con el sama, significa que refiriéndose con gran respeto hacia la persona. Entre nobles/millonarios suele utilizarse con esa formalidad._

_**Imouto:**__ Es la forma de referirse a tu hermana menor._

_

* * *

_

—¿Alice-san?— Susurro la rubia, mirando fijamente a aquella curiosa chain. Aquella mañana ella le había pedido que le enseñara otros libros. Sharon complacida, acepto; deseaba a toda costa hacer de Alice una señorita y debía enseñarle muchas cosas.

—¿Hmm?— Gruño Alice a modo de respuesta, quien al parecer estaba muy concentrada con el libro que había elegido. No sabía leer, pero le gustaba mirar las fotografías. Sharon sonrió levemente intentando transmitirle simpatía a la joven — ¿Qué estas leyendo? Al parecer algo ha captado tu atención, Alice-san—

La morena le miro de reojo con recelo, pero decidió ceder. —Esto— Giro el libro que tenia en sus manos hacia Sharon, para que pudiese ver el interior de este, era una particular fotografía. — ¿Quien…? ¿Quien es él?— Preguntó observando a Sharon.

—Oh…— La sonrisa de la joven se amplio, comenzando a caminar hacia ella hasta quedar de frente — El es San Nicolás, conocido por Santa Claus por los niños— Le explico, en su tono podía sentirse la nostalgia que sentía por el tema.

Alice se cruzo de brazos mirándola aun mas desconcertada que antes. Sharon soltó una risita ante su reacción.

—El celebra junto a nosotros la fecha de nacimiento de Jesucristo, el hijo de Dios. La manera en que lo hace es dando regalos a aquellos que se han portado bien este año— Los ojos de Alice brillaron de emoción una vez le quedo un tanto mas claro ante la segunda explicación de la joven dueña de la mansión.

—¿Regalos? ¿Qué cosas regala… Sharon-oneesama?— Dijo en un tono forzado las ultimas palabras. Sharon se conmovió ante las últimas palabras de Alice ¡Así que por fin la trataría como una hermana! ¡Eso sin duda era maravilloso, podrían hacer muchas cosas juntas!

—Él no elige los regalos, normalmente nosotros le decimos que deseamos

La emoción de Alice fue en aumento. — Entonces… ¡¿Si le pido la mejor carne de la ciudad me la traerá? —

Sharon la miro insegura. Santa Claus era una historia para los niños, ella alguna vez también creyó hasta que descubrió que era Break quien se encargaba de colocar los regalos en su habitación mientras dormía.

De alguna forma si continuaba alimentando sus esperanzas podría ocurrir algo malo…

Sin embargo, tampoco quería decepcionar a su dulce imouto.

—S-si— Tartamudeo apenada. —Es probable que haga lo que sea para cumplir tu deseo, Alice-san—

— ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo puedo hablar con ese tal Santa? ¿Dónde esta?— Exclamo. Pareciera que con cada palabra le exigiese aún más a la ya muy presionada Sharon.

Sharon tocio levemente, comenzando a hablar mientras intentaba aumentar su seguridad—Pocos lo han visto frente a frente… Alice-san. La gente le escribe cartas ¿Por qué no le escribes una?— Le ofreció.

— ¡Lo hare, lo hare!— Exclamo Alice –Pese a que no sabía ni leer ni escribir realmente- casi saltando de su asiento. —Le diré a Oz que me ayude— Dijo para luego salir corriendo de la habitación.

Sharon no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar.

* * *

Se miraron unos a los otros ante el pedido de Sharon.  
—Así que… ¿Al hablar contigo se emocionó con Santa Claus?— Oz miro a la rubia desconcertada.

—Sí, al parecer Alice-san cree en Santa Claus— Dio una pausa para darle un sorbo a su taza de té. —Por lo que debemos hacer algo para que siga creyendo— Dijo para luego sonreírles levemente.

—Pero…— Gilbert miro a Sharon sin estar convencido del todo, comenzando a hablar.

—La estúpida coneja ya no debería creer en Santa Claus— Ciertamente había pasado la edad pensando que tenía sobre los catorce años.

—Deberíamos decirle que no existe y estaría solucionado— Todas las miradas se posaron en Gilbert en silencio, Alice tenía cinco años mentalmente pese a su apariencia y notaron que lo había olvidado.

Sharon dejo su taza de té en el plato estrepitosamente captando la mirada del sirviente de Oz, mientras mantenía su sonrisa, esta vez, algo escalofriante. Gilbert tragó saliva deseando no haber dicho nada.

Una expresión burlesca se contemplaba en el rostro de Break quien estaba concentrado en acabar su merienda de la tarde.

—Gilbert idiota, Gilbert idiota— Canturreo Emily. —La señorita Sharon lo matara—

—No digas eso, Emily, puedes asustar a Gilbert-kun. Quizá no pueda contra la señorita— Se burló Break.

El rubio decidió comenzar a hablar para seguir con el tema antes de que la dueña de la mansión se levantara de su asiento. –Oh vamos… No es tan difícil engañar a Alice ¿No?—

— ¡Así es, Oz-sama!— Exclamo Sharon ya más animada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas ante la emoción. — ¡Podremos mantener los dulces sueños de Alice-san y así conservar su pureza!— Lo que era solo interés de Sharon.

Gilbert volvió a mirarla, esta vez sin decir nada. —Que dulces sueños va a tener esa estúpida coneja… ¡Esta desquiciada!— Pensó mientras miraba a Oz con desaprobación.

—Oz-kun— Interrumpió Break llamando su atención. —Según se, Alice-kun te pidió que la ayudaras a escribir una carta ¿Te la has quedado tú?— Le miro mientras comía el ultimo pedazo que le quedaba de pastel.

—Sí— El rubio empezó a buscar en su bolsillo la dichosa carta, una vez la encontró, extendió la mano con ella hacia Break.

—Veamos— Break comenzó a desdoblar el papel y empezó a leerla. Sharon y Gilbert se pusieron a un costado para mirar también que había querido escribir Alice.

"**Santa Claus**

**La chica extraña me dijo que tú cumplías deseos  
¿Quizá ya sabes que quiero?**

**¡Mucha, mucha carne!  
La mejor del mundo y del Abyss ¿Aunque tú sabes que es el Abyss? Después de todo ni con la gran Alice podrías. **

**Pero no puedo decirte que soy una chain, Oz me dijo que lo ocultase.**

**¡Aparece en casa, hay algo más que quiero decirte!**

**Más te vale que vengas**

**No deberías cumplir un deseo ni al cabezalgas ni al payaso, después de todo soy mejor que ellos. Quizá a Oz y la chica extraña sí. **

**Pero a la hermana de Oz no.**

**¡APARECETE!**

**Alice"**

El silencio reino en la sala mientras leían la carta. Gilbert aparentaba sentir indignación, mientras que Break mantenía su sonrisa notándose que le hacía mucha gracia, a su vez Sharon parecía sentir decepción al ver como se refería a ella.

Oz solo se había limitado a reír mientras se la escribía, pero no entendía bien porque nombro a Ada, sin embargo concluyo que era algo común en ella no sentir empatía hacia los extraños.

—Lo que significa que ella quiere que Santa Claus aparezca aquí, así las cosas se tornan complicadas— Concluyo Break.

El rostro de Sharon se veía algo pálido, tendría que hacer un traje también de santa, no solo pagar toda la carne para Alice.

—Hehe…— Se escuchó a Oz reír, atrapando la atención de todos — ¡Eso es fácil! Break tiene el pelo blanco. Le sería fácil disfrazarse ¿No?—

Break le miro con esa cara de "Maldito-mocoso-odioso"

—No creo que alguien como yo encaje. Recuerden que el personaje es algo gordo y yo soy muy delgado ¿No?

—No sirve, no sirve— Le apoyó Emily.

— ¿Así que porque no lo hace Reim-san? Lo podemos llamar— Volvió a hablar Break. —Pero Reim-san no se parece a Santa Claus en nada…— Le espetó Oz.

—Por favor, Break, no intentes darle tu trabajo a Reim-san _como siempre_— Sharon le miro esperando ya que él se rindiera. Mientras, él estuvo algunos segundos en silencio para luego mirar a Oz.

—Me las pagaras, mocoso

Todos rieron a excepción de Gilbert ante las palabras de Break, quien pensaba en lo mata pasiones que era Break en una dulce imagen para los niños. Luego noto algo, buscándolo con la mirada, decidiéndose a hablar.

—Por cierto…— Interrumpió Gilbert. — ¿Dónde se encuentra la coneja?—

—Ah~ La señorita me pidió distraerla, así que debe estar en el comedor haciendo lo único que sabe hacer— Dijo despreocupadamente Break mientras le devolvía la carta a Oz, quien la volvió a introducir en el sobre mientras solo sonrió débilmente ante el comentario del peliblanco.

—Break… No digas esas cosas a Alice-san— Le reprochó Sharon a Break.

El rubio se levantó de su asiento —Sera mejor que la vaya a buscar— Dijo. Sin embargo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se empezó a oír un alboroto en los pasillos.

— ¡ESTÚPIDO PAYASO! ¡DONDE TE HAS METIDO!

Alice abrió la puerta de golpe. Se notaba muy, muy molesta. Dio unos pasos hacia adentro para cruzar miradas con él.

¡Hace mucho que se acabó la comida y tu desapareces!— Espetó con un tono levemente irritado. Antes de que Break le respondiera algo que la ofuscara, Sharon decidió tomar la palabra.

—Alice-san, no te preocupes… ¡Seguramente Santa Claus te recompensara! Solo faltan cuatro días para navidad— Aquel tema capto la atención de la coneja haciendo que sonriera. —Es verdad, estoy esperando a que venga a visitarme. Seguramente ya leyó mi carta… Se la enviaste ¿No, Oz?— Dijo en un tono autoritario, a lo que el rubio solo asintió.

Así, Sharon le empezó a contar más cosas sobre Santa Claus mientras la morena le escuchaba con atención. El resto permaneció en silencio.

* * *

— ¡Quédate quieto!— Chillo la rubia mientras abría la chaqueta, ahora roja, de Break. —¡Oh, no! ¡La señorita ha decidido aprovecharse de mí ya que no encuentra un novio adecuado para ella!— Se victimizo Break mientras agitaba sus brazos.

Sharon instantáneamente se ruborizo, era cierto que no todos los días podría ultrajar a Break.

Pero solo quería ponerle relleno para parecer gordo.

—No digas esas cosas, Break…— Dijo mientras seguía en su tarea. —Has un buen trabajo, recuerda que los sueños de Alice-san dependen de ello—

—Hahahaha~ ¿Los sueños de una inútil y glotona?

—BREAK…

—Sí, señorita— Se enderezo al instante intimidado, mientras se colocaba una barba blanca y tan falsa como su solidaridad por la coneja.

Oz apareció en la puerta sonriente caminando hacia Break. —¡Oh, Break! Te ves bien~ ¿O debería decir Santa Claus?— Soltó una risita.

—Cállate, mocoso feo. — Le respondió para darle la espalda.

—Oh, vamos… ¡Todos te hemos estado esperando, Break!— Dijo Sharon intentando ayudar a Oz.

Oz mantuvo esa aquella sonrisa –Odiosa para Break- mientras lo observaba. — ¡También ha venido Reim-san a verte! Al parecer le da curiosidad verte en tal papel…—

— Vaya vaya…— Sería sin duda vergonzoso que Reim lo viese así. Que la rata Nightray o el conde estúpido lo viesen, aún más. Sin embargo, debía disimularlo, obviamente.

—Alice-san ha estado esperándote, ahora mismo está comiendo, pero será mejor darnos prisa— Comento Sharon quien ya había terminado de arreglar a Break.

El peliblanco arqueo una ceja —Están todos ustedes locos— Murmuro por lo bajo Break.

— ¿Dijiste algo… Break? — Pregunto Sharon, sonriente, muy sonriente.

— ¡No, señorita!— Dijo Break devolviéndole la sonrisa atemorizado.

—Bueno… Entonces ¡En marcha!— Dijo el rubio tomando del brazo de Break para que apurara su paso una vez comenzaron a andar, con la dueña de la mansión detrás de ellos encantada.

* * *

A excepción de ciertos personajes, todos estaban en el salón. Por supuesto, lleno de exquisita comida y con decoraciones según la ocasión.

—Entonces… ¿Cuándo vendrá Santa Claus?— Dijo Alice en un tono levemente irritado, mientras procedía a darle un mordisco a un pedazo de carne que traía en su mano. —Ten paciencia, espéralo. Ya te dije que pronto— Le contesto un ya muy estresado Gilbert.

Alice le puso mala cara — ¿Y Oz?—

— ¡Dije que tuvieras paciencia!

—… ¿G-gilbert-sama?— Susurro por lo bajo un joven de lentes llamando la atención del neurótico hombre. —Oh… Reim-san, lamento el alboroto— Contesto Gilbert algo apenado por haberlo puesto nervioso.

Mientras desde una de las mesas, Reim miraba a la gente inquieto mientras platicaba con Gilbert, _el único que no se metía con él._ Curioso por la misteriosa reunión navideña de la señorita Sharon.

Unos a los otros se miraban desconcertados, hasta que apareció cierto hombre que captó la atención de todos. Santa Claus.

— ¡Alice, lamentamos la espera! ¡Aquí esta Santa Claus, quien ha venido por tu carta!— Dijo Oz mientras empezaban a entrar a la sala.

Alice dejo de comer al enterarse de que el hombre había llegado. Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia él. Comenzó a olisquearlo. Le miro a los ojos, incrédula. —Así que tú eres Santa…—

—Claro que si moco- — Sharon le dio un codazo a "Santa Claus" —Ho… Ho… H… Argh… Si, Alice— Dijo colocando su voz más ronca. —Leí tu carta y supe que querías pedirme algo más además de toda la carne de este lugar—

—Ah…— Dijo Alice aun algo desconfiada. —Bueno… ¡Tomen asiento!— Interrumpió Sharon llevándolos a un asiento más decorado que el resto de color rojo y verde frente a una de las mesas. Break Claus tomo asiento y Alice con presión de Sharon se sentó en su regazo de mala gana, además de que no quería al resto cerca para hablar con él.

Oz, aún muy curioso de que era lo que tanto Alice deseaba como para llevarlos a todos a tales esfuerzos, al haber una mesa frente al asiento de Break Claus, se deslizo por el suelo debajo de la mesa, no quedando visible gracias al mantel.

—Entonces… Alice-chan ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?— Dijo Break Claus acariciando su barba.

La irritada Alice de repente se puso muy tensa, ya más de lo que estaba al estar en el regazo de aquel hombre del cual su aroma le daba mala espina por alguna razón.

Cierto rubio con complejo de espía seguía debajo, curioso de ello.

—Es sobre mi sirviente… — Comenzó a decir Alice buscándolo con la mirada. —Deseo que… Ya no me deje más sola— Se ruborizo levemente debido a lo apenada que se sentía. —Siempre está detrás de ese chico raro Elliot… Y al parecer algo le preocupa. Si estuviese siempre conmigo ¡Seguro que ya no pasaría nada!— Apretó su puño. —Pero no es así y ni en este momento está, dejándome sola—

Oz abrió los ojos lo más que pudo. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rojo. —A-así que es eso…— Susurró para sí mismo. Empezaba a reflexionar del asunto, pero la voz fingida de Break lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—Ya veo… Acaso, pequeña Alice ¿Estas enamorada de ese chico del que hablas?— Alice le miro desconcertada ante una pregunta que no terminaba de entender, mientras que a otra persona le resulto inesperado.

— ¿¡QUE!— Oz quiso levantarse ante la sorpresa, olvidando que estaba debajo de una mesa, haciendo que se volcara levemente para luego hacerlo completamente. Debido a ello toda la comida acabo en el suelo y con Oz a la vista.

—Oz…— Dijo Alice levantándose y encontrándose con la mirada avergonzada de él. — ¿Estabas escuchando lo que hablaba con Santa Claus?— Le espeto muy, muy molesta. —Ehh… Yo… No, no— Balbuceo el Oz lo que aumento la rabia de la chain quien empezó a caminar hacia él.

Cuando estuvo a punto de darle una patada, una mano se colocó sobre su hombro. Alice miro hacia atrás y se topó con quien creía que era Santa Claus.

—Pequeña Alice, no te molestes~ Este joven solo… —  
—¡No te entrometas!— Grito Alice tirando de aquella barba que se desprendió del rostro del hombre. Miro la barba confundida, para luego mirar hacia arriba. Una mirada casi de horror se vio en su rostro al descubrir que era aquel payaso que tanto le desagradaba.

—Vaya vaya…— Se limitó a decir Break, quien había sido descubierto por Alice sin sentirse para nada nervioso. Después de todo lo habían obligado.

—A-Alice-san…— Sharon se acercó junto a Gilbert. —No es lo que crees, nosotros solo…— Dejo de hablar al encontrarse con la mirada de la morena.

—No, Sharon, no hace falta— Interrumpió Oz poniéndose de pie y tiro de su brazo para llevarla al balcón para así alejarse y hablar con ella a solas.

* * *

Alice estaba en silencio, para la sorpresa del rubio haciéndole sentir muy nervioso sin embargo eso no le detendría.

—Alice…— Le llamo, pero no hubo reacción alguna de ella, quien evadía su mirada. — ¡Alice!— Tomo su rostro con cuidado para que cruzaran sus miradas.

La joven no sabía que hacer realmente, estaba algo ruborizada al igual que Oz. No quería que Oz se enterase, ni menos así. En aquel momento que estaba siendo tan directa y no teniendo cuidado de que el pudiese oírle.

—Lamento haber oído lo que hablaban, no creí que fuese algo así…— Comenzó a decir Oz, juntando su frente con la de ella. —Yo… no lo sabía, de hecho ni lo imaginaba, como te estaba haciendo sentir Alice…— Alice tembló ligeramente, hacia un poco de frío afuera.

—Tú… estúpido sirviente— Susurro la coneja con la voz algo quebrada. Oz se quedó sin palabras por un momento. Sus manos bajaron de su rostro para abrazarla. —Prometo no volverte a dejar sola, Alice, es solo que ante todo lo que sucede a veces no puedo hacer las cosas bien. Tendré más cuidado— Dijo, esperando que ante su abrazo ella se molestase y se apartase. Pero no fue así. No se separó de él e incluso también le abrazo.

—Más te vale que sea así…

Oz sonrió.

Y así, más tarde, todos se encontraban reunidos disfrutando de un gran banquete especializado en carnes para Alice, celebrando la navidad amenamente. Más tarde se le había explicado que Santa Claus era solo una figura de los libros para los pequeños, y que en realidad siempre había alguien detrás que conocías y te apreciaba haciéndote ese regalo.

Alice decidió no darle más importancia. Y en algún momento, que nadie noto, ni saben cuánto tiempo fue, tomo la mano de Oz bajo la mesa.

_**Y quizás en su próxima vida simplemente sería una atea o una consumista que viese la navidad comercialmente 8D. Fin**_


End file.
